


For The First Time

by RainbowLookingGlass



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Look I can write pure fluff after all, M/M, This is literally just a really happy Bitty tbh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Bitty, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLookingGlass/pseuds/RainbowLookingGlass
Summary: Bitty is well into his transition and feeling really good about himself. He's comfortable and happy in his life like he never thought possible. An offhand comment by a kind cashier makes a great day even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to trend towards angst or hurt/comfort, so I wanted to do something unapologetically fluffy this time. I felt a little clumsier with it, but ultimately I liked my boys being happy. Bitty started T right after graduation, like within days. Jack took him to get his hair cut off right after the graduation ceremony on the way to move Bitty's stuff into his apartment. Bitty got himself scratched from any games that happened on the very rare occasion that Bitty's parents came to visit so they never found out he was on the men's team. He didn't technically live in the Haus in this AU but spent all his time there like his freshman year in canon.

Bitty hummed Beyoncé under his breath as he wandered through the aisles, picking out the ingredients he needed. He was celebrating his 6 month anniversary of his first T shot alone with Jack that night, but several of the guys were visiting the next day and Bitty knew better than to have any less than 5 or 6 pies ready for them. He had plans to skype his mother while he baked, which he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to do again. She and Coach had taken the news that they actually had a son hard, and it was a time in his life that Bitty preferred not to think about. But after sitting with it, doing some research, and a few conversations with Mr. Crappy, they had really come around. Next week he and Jack were going to an initial appointment with a plastic surgeon to talk about top surgery. The stars were aligning in a way that Bitty had never thought possible before college, before being told he could play on the men’s hockey team and keep his scholarship, before he’d been called Eric for the first time. Today definitely called for trying out that fancy lattice his mother had pinned to their Pinterest board last week.

He finished piling butter into his cart and steered it towards the front of the store to check out. He exchanged pleasantries with the cashier, a sweet teenage girl who was just as happy to chatter about the bitter cold as Bitty was. When they were done with the transaction and Bitty had all his things in the cart, she held out the receipt to him. “Have a nice day, sir, try and keep warm out there!” she told him brightly. It took Bitty a second to process what she said, to recognize the ‘sir’ that replaced the usual ‘ma’am’ that he still always got from strangers. Until now. A wide grin spread across his face as his eyes lit up. He took the receipt with a chipper “You too, sweetheart, have a nice day!” and left the store, the smile feeling permanently glued to his face. 

He began singing under his breath as he made the short walk to his and Jack’s apartment, swinging the bags of food lightly by his side. As soon as he was home and had his coat, scarf, and mittens off he called his mother, chattering away while he started baking. They talked about Bitty’s recent promotion at the bakery he’d been working at, about Jack and Coach’s seasons, and mama helped talk Bitty through getting the lattice just right without breaking any of the dough strips. Finally the pie was assembled and Bitty said his goodbyes, promising to call again soon He knew Jack would be home any minute. 

A few minutes after he put the pie in the oven he heard the door opening and closing, heavy footsteps walking down the hallway. As soon as he saw Jack come around the corner he ran at him, easily launching himself into his boyfriend’s arms. Jack caught him easily, laughing and clutching him close.

“Well hello there, mon lapin. That’s an enthusiastic welcome,” Jack said, chuckling and hitching Bitty up to kiss him. Bitty giggled into the kiss before deepening it, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. He pulled away after just a few seconds, beaming.

“I’ve had a really good day,” he said excitedly. “I went to the grocery store earlier—“

“Was there a sale on butter?” Jack chirped. Bitty just rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperated amusement.

“Well, yes, actually, but that’s not why I’m happy. Though there is a lot of butter in the fridge now, I had to rearrange stuff to give it its own shelf. But no, so I was checking out, chatting with the cashier who was just lovely. And then she gives me the receipt and she says ‘Have a nice day, sir’ just as natural as anything!” Bitty told him, the grin back in full force. Jack’s smirk melted into a small smile, his eyes going soft. 

“That’s great, Bits. I know how much you’ve wanted this for a long time. And this is just the beginning,” He gently set is boyfriend down, kissing the top of his head. Bitty kept clinging to his arm.

“I know, I just… I never thought I’d get here, you know? I never thought I could actually feel like this, like a real man,” Bitty admitted, looking down. Jack slid two fingers under his chin, lifting his face back up to look at Jack again.

“You’ve always been a real man,” Jack told him, “whether you felt like it or not. From the second you stepped on that ice, so scared but so determined, you have been a braver man than any I’ve known. And the fact that you can feel that now, that you’re comfortable, makes me so happy. And it keeps getting better from here. I’m so excited to go through this with you, to watch you become happier in your skin. You deserve it, Eric.” Bitty felt tears well up in his eyes. He threw his arms around Jack’s waist, burying his face in Jack’s chest.

“Thank you. Just, thank you,” he muttered into the fabric as tears leaked out. Jack just held him, rubbing circles into his back while he composed himself. Finally, he stepped back, smiling once again. “I should really get out of my binder now. Did you call for the food?” Bitty asked, stepping back.

“Should be here in about ten minutes. Go put on something comfy, I’ll get Netflix up so we can watch that movie you wanted to see. Maybe a bath later if we’re not too tired?” Bitty agreed and headed off toward the bedroom. He stripped off his shirt and wiggled out of the tight binder, hanging it up nicely. He went through a quick stretching routine and coughed a bit before grabbing one of Jack’s work out t-shirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants to put on. He padded out of the bedroom just as Jack came back to the living room with the Thai they’d decided on earlier. They settled into the couch together and started the movie before they dug in. They ate and watched in comfortable silence, pausing only so Bitty could get the pie out of the oven and bring over a couple slices, and ended up snuggled up to each other. By the time the movie was over Bitty was mostly asleep against Jack’s chest, nestled in between the V of his legs.

“Come on, bud, bedtime,” Jack murmured, shaking Bitty gently. Bitty groaned and pressed against Jack harder.

“Don’t wanna. Carry me,” he demanded, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and nuzzling him. Jack chuckled as he slid his hands under his boyfriend, lifting as he stood up. He carried Bitty to the bedroom, where he set him down so they could each get ready for bed. With their teeth brushed and Jack’s pajamas on the crawled into bed. Jack wrapped around Bitty, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m so proud of you. My incredible boyfriend. Sleep well, love,” Jack whispered. Bitty hummed in response, already falling asleep, more content than he ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thesegayhockeynerds if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
